Tractors of this type require transmissions which are extremely compact, both in terms of height and in the direction of the width of the vehicle, since the transmission is housed under the driving area of the vehicle, between the driver's footrests. Hydromechanical transmissions of the known type are hardly suitable for fitting on these agricultural tractors, since they have large overall transverse dimensions.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a hydromechanical transmission for agricultural tractors, particularly for special tractors to be used in orchards or the like, which has a structure which is as compact as possible.